


they just want cruelty: athens

by malewifegirlboss



Series: they just want cruelty [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Poetry - Freeform, Themes of war, athenian!annabeth, forbidden relationship, i aged them up to like early mid twenties, jercy angst sorry, past relationship jercy, realistic depictions of greece, spartan!percy, wine consumption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malewifegirlboss/pseuds/malewifegirlboss
Summary: Annabeth is a young athenian woman who's never left her home, and Percy is a spartan soldier on an undercover mission, they have an instant connection, but will their interests conflict?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: they just want cruelty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865107
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	they just want cruelty: athens

Annabeth adjusted her sitting position, stretching out her leg so that her numbing foot could rest freely against the stone. The twin braziers that flanked the athena parthonos causing her elongated shadow to dance around the shallow pool at athenas feet. She lazily pressed another olive past her lips, the number in her jar swiftly decreasing. she had brought two, but the first lay on the alter before the collasal statue.

Annabeths eyes traced the opaque terra-cotta and sky blue paint that covered the architectural accents across the ceiling. what little moonlight entered through the archway glinted off the bronze trim and the hundreds of drachme that scattered the godesses base. 

when Annabeths searching hand finally found there were no more olives to eat, she pulled herself from the marble. She had been in the parthenon since before dusk but the moon was high when she stepped over the scattered petals that adorned the mosaic tiling out into the parthanon yard. the westbound waning moon lit the dirt-packed surface of the acropolis. hardly anyone else was up here tonight, only a few stray civilians wandering the fountains and shrines scattered atop of Athens. 

Annabeth may have been out of olives, but she wasn’t ready to head home yet. she has to wait longer if she actually wants to miss that awful party. determined to take her time, Annabeth wandered to the edge of acropolis’ walls, passing almost silently under a small group of trees to reach a small marble bench beside a small pond. it wouldn’t matter if she’d gone quietly if she didn’t immediately spot a man passed out on his back, feet in the water and sandals beside him, snoring faintly. she almost didn’t bother him. she almost didn’t tiptoe over to get a closer look. and she very almost didn’t lean down to admire the mans sleeping face. but she did. and without thinking for the first time in years, she did something else. she reached out to poke his cheek. he didn’t wake up. she poked again, slightly harder, keeping her finger on his cheek this time. she was pleasantly met with a few groggy blinks and a set of the most beautiful green eyes she’d ever seen.

“pretty sure you’re not supposed to sleep in water stupid.” 

the man squinted up at her in confusion, sitting up on his elbows.

“aw man my toes are all wrinkly now” he whined, giving his feet a dissapointed look. 

Annabeth couldn't not roll her eyes.

“and whose fault is that you think?” she asked with a smile, her hands falling to her hips. 

“my feet obviously!” he insisted in an comically arrogant tone, his nose in the air for effect, but his grin still obvious.

“riiiiight.” Annabeth replied as the man rose to his feet.

he gave an exaggerated stretch and a groan before leveling eye contact and putting out his hand. 

“may i ask what they call you, o’ mysterious beautiful stranger?”

she huffed a laugh at that. “Annabeth.”

“Perseus.” he replied with a bow of his head.

Annabeth watched as he crouched down to pluck his sandals, seating himself on the nearby bench to tie them back around his chiseled calves. 

unsure of what else to do, she sat beside him, watching him tie his knots. 

“so...what were you doing passed out on the ground?” she asked.

“it’s called a nap. sometimes they get away from me.” he laughed, the corners of his eyes bunching up in humor. “i think i can guess what brought you here.”

“hows that?” she said, amused. 

Percy finished the last knot on his last sandal and looked back up at her.  
“you really seem like the pious type...so- offerings?”

Annabeth pinched her brow in annoyance. “i mean thats what you’re 𝘀𝘂𝗽𝗽𝗼𝘀𝗲𝗱 to do at the parthanon.”

Percy grinned excitedly. “So i was right?”

“hardly the point.” she crossed her arms. “im trying to avoid a event if you must know.” 

percy hummed and leaned back. “not a symposium girl eh?”

she opened her mouth to reply, but Percy jumped to his feet. “OH SHIT! THE SYMPOSIUM!” 

he frantically ran from underneath the trees, only to spot the moon more than halfway through the sky.

he groaned and dramatically fell to the dirt just as Annabeth caught up to him.

“i was supposed to be there at dusk...gods i overslept.” he lamented, staring up at Annabeth. 

“don’t be like that, you could probably still make it. only 2/3rds will be passed out drunk by now.”

"yeah and the other third went home." he huffed. “you think? really?” 

she nodded confidently. “tell me where it is.”

Percy scrambled to his feet. “it’s in greater athens, big square villa?” 

oh hades. same party. 

what was percy needed for at a party full of athenian generals and officers?

‘maybe he’s a general too...looks awful young, but definitely built enough’ she thought. 

“come on then,” she submitted. “i know where your symposium is.” 

Percy punched the air in victory. “thanks Annabeth! you’re a lifesaver. 

“don’t thank me yet that party will bore you to death by morning.” she joked

Percy was quiet for one heartbeat too long, and then, “i’ll take my chances.” 

Annabeth shrugged and grabbed percy’s wrist, dragging him along the acropolis, edge towards the stairs.

“lead the way.” he laughed, sneakily slipping his wrist from Annabeths grasp and locking his fingers with hers.

Annabeth keeps her eyes forward and pretends not to notice. but she really 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 notices.

«  
Percy tried his best to keep his footing, but it sure as hell wasn't easy. his wet feet slid in his sandals as Annabeth hurriedly pulled him past fountains out into the parthenon square. another athena, one that would tower over the athena parthonos, stood framed by gnarled olive trees and slender cypress’. her bronze eyes stared cooly over their heads, as if the people of athens lay beneath her notice. 

“oh gods how many stairs are there?” percy complained as they reached the top of the stairs that descended into greater athens.

“you didn’t count on your way up?” Annabeth teased over her shoulder. when percy laughed he felt her hand squeeze his ever so slightly. 

“lost count around six, couldn't be bothered to start again.” he sneered. 

Annabeth audibly held in a chuckle and continued to snake down the acropolis and lead him further into southern athens. 

Athens never truly slept, so they passed others as they wove through back neighborhoods. percy couldn't help but go faster, matching Annabeths pace to stay closer to her side. you never know what could happen.

“almost t-here.” Annabeth panted, pointing with her other hand as jogged down a stone incline. he followed her finger to a fancy house, covered in fine marble statues and green trellising vines. there was light and faint chatter coming from within, but even from this distance he could she a very much shut front door. damn it all. 

their pace petered out as they approached the grounds, their breathing heavy and skin sticky. despite the heat their hands remained together. 

“even the greeter has gone off somewhere to drink,” percy sighed. “we’re late.”

“honestly if you’d woken up three hours earlier you still would have missed it.” she said airily. “men who’ve seen war don't wait til night to drink.” 

“i know a thing or two about that.” Percy chuckled.

“do you now?” Annabeth questioned, letting her hand slip from Percy’s.

she brought her hand up to fan her face as she gracefully turned and began to head into the garden on the left side of the house.

at a loss for what else to do, he followed her. he watched her rosy hem drag slightly on the powdery white dirt as she stepped up roughly hewn stairs into a covered pavillion. a large square fountain sat within a perimeter of high backed stone benches, the moon giving the white marble a certain glow. 

“yeah, i do.” he finally answered as Annabeth seated herself on the edge of the nearest bench. “you’re looking at a big strong soldier.” 

he threw in a wink for good mesure, but Annabeth hit back hard. 

“i wouldn’t have pegged you as any of the three.” she quiped.

“mean.” 

Annabeth shrugged.

Percy took the seat next to her, taking a brief moment to look up at the roiling clouds dotting the night sky.

“hang on,” he said, eyebrows pinching. “If you knew i’d be late no matter what why did you bother running down here with me?”

Annabeth hesitated a moment, her steely eyes locked with Percy’s. She opened her mouth to answer but she promptly shut it again.

She brought her fingers to her chin in thought, a quizzical look on her soft features.

“i don’t know.” she said honestly. 

Percy felt his crows feet wrinkle with his smile. “something tells me you’re smart, you’ll figure it out.” 

“something tells you? the hell is that supposed to mean, huh?” she glared.

“my limited sources point in the direction of your high intelligence,” Percy lilted slyly. “I guess to reach an educated conclusion id have to spend more time with you.”

“dummy.” Annabeth wrinkled her nose at him. she slouched back in her seat with a sigh.

“well i certainly won’t be at the amphitheater tomorrow to practice some verses, so you definitely shouldn’t join me there tomorrow morning.” she said in a heavily sarcastic voice.

“alright,” Percy agreed, eyes glinting. “i won’t.”

he stood swiftly, turning back to a seated annabeth. he plucked her right hand from the marble seat to plant a dry kiss on her delicate knuckles, being sure to keep his eyes on hers the whole time. 

Annabeth stared dumbly up at Percy, obviously taken aback. Percy smiled as he turned away, starting up a humming tune as his feet carried him back out of the villas enterance and back onto the streets of athens.

oh hell yeah nice exit persaus! self high five!

he let his tune carry him through the moonlit streets, replaying the last hour in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy ty for reading!
> 
> this was originally a twitter thread so sorry for the format hdfjfg. you can read updates faster if you follow me on twit @spilled_melk, every few updates ill glue together a chapter to post on here.
> 
> comments and feedback appreciated!


End file.
